


The Other Side 02

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 02

Orm紧靠着房门，静听自己的心跳从在耳中轰震的状态渐渐恢复正常，缓缓舒气后勾起嘴角重新直视Arthur的眼睛。  
“呵，Mr.Curry，没想到会在这里遇见你。”检察官先生在两人之间狭窄的空隙中伸出右手，“如你所见，我是代表检察院来调查同志群体性交易机构的Orm Marius。”  
“我知道你是谁，先生。”Arthur嘲讽地笑笑，“我也知道你来这儿是干什么的，别想搬出钓鱼执法的那一套来吓唬我。机构或许会对外保密客户信息，但机构内部可不会这么严格。英俊的金发绅士，他固定每周在机构预订一次服务，并且绝不会与同一个人发生一次以上的关系。如果你好奇的话，可以欣赏一下我收藏的照片。哦，或许真的是我误会了？”  
Orm面无表情，咬肌绷紧。“Arthur Curry，希望你能搞清楚状况，作为一个抗议者，被发现自己也参与了卖淫可不是好事情。”  
“应该是你搞搞清楚，检察官大人。”Arthur上前一步，胸膛几乎撞在Orm身上。“随便你指控我，赞助商和调查员当然会相信你不是吗？我猜你美丽的红发妻子，也会毫不犹豫地相信自己的丈夫，毕竟她还要为自己年幼的儿子着想。”  
“......你跟踪我？！”  
“Shhh——别说得那么难听嘛~”Arthur的嘴唇连着胡子蹭上Orm的脸，“你是不是想想就觉得兴奋？”  
Orm身躯一震，用力推开Arthur再次试图逃离。男人没有阻拦，只是后退几步坐在床上，大大张开双臂。“想走就走吧！Mr.Marius！只是我不确定，出了这扇门，你的小秘密还能不能保守得住。”  
“你想勒索我？”抓住门把犹豫片刻后Orm又转过身来。  
“Easy......不如你别在意我的身份，我自然也不会记得你的职务，发生在这个房间里的事情就留在房间中，按照你原本的计划，我们好好玩一下吧。”

他知道自己无法离开了。

“So......you're the best,huh？”双腿被男人野兽般的黄眸盯得不自觉走到床边，还没站定就被猛地拉拽差点摔在Arthur身上。  
从膝弯处一路抚摸着Orm的西装裤，Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，“第一次Bottom吗？”  
“显然不是。而且，谁说当Bottom的是我了？”Orm双腿分开撑在Arthur两侧跪在床上，居高临下地说。  
哼哼笑了两声，Arthur仰头凑过去，却被Orm侧脸躲开。他立刻狠狠掐住对方下颌强迫他看着自己，“搞清楚状况，亲爱的Ormi，现在掌控一切的是我。”  
话音刚落他就啃上Orm的嘴唇，这不能称作吻，只是一种暴力的撕咬，把检察官每日仔细涂的唇膏都吃进口中。血腥的铁锈味在嘴里散开，他得寸进尺趁Orm吃痛将舌伸过去，粗鲁地用舌面碾磨上颚，感受身上的人瞬间塌了腰。

“脱掉。”结结实实往Orm浑厚臀肉打了一巴掌，Arthur翻身到旁边扯下自己的白T恤。  
向来命令别人的Orm冷不防被这样强硬要求，竟觉得喉间发紧。他盯着男人肌肉虬结的强壮身体，看他小麦色的手臂皮肤上布满了毛利族纹身。那双金色犀利的眸子往这边一瞥，他就身体一痒，手忍不住摸上衬衣纽扣乖乖解了起来。

在别人的目光下脱到裸体，让Orm双颊发烫。更不用说他自己看过去，视线捕捉到Arthur腿间那根沉睡在卷曲毛发中尺寸有点过头的性器。

Arthur坐近，打量新奇的东西一般握住Orm的阴茎，另一手顺着他紧绷的背肌滑向股间。  
“自己清理过吗？”  
Orm不予回答，只是咬住下唇，羞耻地移开视线。  
“很好。”  
被推着趴在床上，Orm愤愤将枕头抱在怀里。之前的服务中，对方都会先给他口交一番，哪像现在这样看不到身后任人宰割的耻辱情形。但他明白自己没有立场提要求，全部的尊严和他家庭与职业的性命都握在Arthur手中。

两手揉捏把玩着Orm的臀瓣，让那两团白皙的软肉印满自己的红掌印后，Arthur俯下身子决定奖励一下听话的Orm。

湿热粗糙的软肉贴上Orm的穴口。他腰部猛弹了一下，惊愕地回头，果然看见Arthur将脸埋在自己臀间舔舐股沟。  
“你！别这样......”  
Arthur完全无视了对方的请求，朝肛口啐了口唾沫，就用舌头操开了洞口。他仔细用舌尖描绘每一寸褶皱，牙齿轻咬拉扯脆弱的皮肤，舌头刺入环绕着摩擦入口处滑软的肠肉又退出，感受括约肌一下一下收缩着夹紧自己。  
趴着的男人将脸埋入被单，费力地忍耐喘息，后背都憋的通红。Arthur“啧”了一声，高高抬起手“啪！”地抽打Orm的屁股，看臀瓣掀起一波肉浪。“别忍着声音。”  
臀部火辣辣的疼痛让Orm小小“啊”了一声，下一秒又被后穴呱唧呱唧响亮的舔舐声夺走了注意力。肛口被刺激带来的刺痛还麻痒的感觉让他夹紧双腿，却被一把捞起腰部摆成屁股撅起的姿势，下腹还被塞了个枕头。

沿会阴向上舔过股沟，Arthur不但用舌面用力摩擦穴口，还恶意地将下巴蹭上去。半长的胡茬磨蹭着细嫩的屁股，末了还露出一排锋利的牙齿照着雪白的臀肉咬了一口，剐蹭的不适竟给Orm带来一种变态的快感。  
尽管不想承认，Orm还是硬了。  
Arthur舔过后观察那个凹陷打开的入口，看它在没有刺激的状态下自己有节律地收缩，挤出一小流淡白的液体。  
Orm抿着嘴唇奇怪为何男人停下动作，下个瞬间硬物代替软舌侵入，插得他后面火辣辣发疼。  
“润...润滑液。”Orm努力撑起上身指了指床头柜的抽屉。  
“要什么润滑，你里面的水就够了。”Arthur边说边故意在肠道里旋转手指弯曲着按向前列腺，如愿看丰满的臀部一颤，“还说不愿当Bottom，你这里面简直就是为了挨操准备的。”  
Orm不甘地揪紧被单，可那根手指把他弄得太舒服了。酸麻的快感层层叠叠从会阴部积累，堆积成胀满的欲望。当手指增加数量时，情况就更糟糕了。他从上次跟那个法国人尝试就已经知道了前列腺按摩的舒爽，而Arthur显然是这个项目的老手。随着男人的抽插，揉按，翻搅，他感到内里越开越热越来越湿，像一块被加温的蜜蜡逐渐融化，屁股飘飘然仿佛不是自己的，快感在前端积攒成一种类似憋尿的感觉。  
他的脑袋像是坠了铅般沉重，后脑勺却仿佛有股力量向上提拉着自己，双腿也一阵阵发麻。前列腺处由内而外的麻痒感从尾椎波及到四肢，电流般烧灼Orm的理智。

突然，手指抽了出去。Orm还没来得及庆幸折磨人的快感终于结束，身体就因随着而来的巨大空虚叫嚣起来。  
他还想要更多，更大，更粗暴......

读懂他的内心似的，Arthur撸动着自己勃起的阴茎，握着根部啪啪抽打Orm的屁股。  
“想要吗？”  
Orm暗暗吞咽口水，屁股不受控制地向后蹭。那根阴茎的重量彰显着自己的庞大，他一面恐惧被这个凶器贯穿，一面又止不住的渴望。  
“别蹭，用嘴说出来！”又一个巴掌落下，并且带着怒气狠狠掐了把Orm的阴茎，又痛又爽的感觉让金发男人差点射出来。  
Orm开始发抖，他抖得连脸上的肉都在颤，不知是因为耻辱还是因为兴奋。绝望的用力闭上眼后，他终于舔舔干涩的嘴唇，“想要......Arthur......”

噗嗤笑了一声，安全套被撕开和按压润滑液的咕叽声音响起。窸窸窣窣后，炽热的龟头撑开穴口捅入半截茎身，剧烈的胀痛混杂着不明不白的感觉让Orm身体僵硬得像石头。  
“呃——疼...好疼，出去啊......”  
“啧，明明是你花钱约炮，怎么搞得像我强奸你一样？”Arthur一把揪住那头金发将它抓乱，一顶腰把阴茎整根撞了进去。Orm发出了听上去很疼的惨叫，双手拼命向前抓住床沿试图爬离，却被Arthur握住胯间猛地捉回来深深按在阴茎上，紧接着两手压住Orm的手腕将他整个人钉在床上。Orm挣扎几下，扑在背部的胸膛却让他动弹不得，脸埋在被单中呼吸不畅，只能发出痛苦的呜咽。  
“唔......”比起疼痛，酸胀感逐渐占了上风囤积在后穴，尾椎在被试探性顶弄时冒出一股异样的酥麻。  
侵入停了下来，没有后退也没有进一步的动作。Orm蹙眉忍耐片刻后，抬起头想要捕捉些氧气。像是不满他未经允许的动作，Arthur眼疾手快掐住他的后颈狠狠按在床上，阴茎抽出半截又大力撞入，囊袋结结实实拍上臀肉。  
“啊——！唔...嗯......”

男人完全不顾他的感受在肠道里进出起来，略带弧度的阴茎角度刁钻地剐蹭肠肉，缓缓拔出到只剩龟头埋在里面，又猛然捣进去。  
脖颈被掐住让Orm开始窒息，他感到下半身跟脑袋都涨得要裂开，意识逐渐模糊，酸软的快感让身体越来越热。迷迷糊糊中，他意识到Arthur正在啃咬自己的肩膀，刚想张嘴开骂，急促变调的喘息就代替话语冒了出来。男人好像在耳边说着什么下流的秽语，但缺氧让耳朵里嗡嗡作响，只能感受到对方喷在脸上的热气。致命的快感在眼前炸出金色的烟花，Orm觉得再继续下去自己就要死了，被掐死或者被操死。  
像是回应他的担忧，后颈的力道突然撤去，他奋力深吸气，还没等喘匀就被一记狠狠深入的撞击顶得咳嗽起来。  
“哦——老天，你的屁股......要把我的命吸出去了。”Arthur粗重的喘息着揪紧Orm脑后的头发。  
头皮的紧张感增添了兴奋，Orm皱起眉的同时也忍不住绞紧了后穴。  
“操！”  
Arthur骂完咬了口金发男人粉红的耳廓，，整个人伏在他身上，像条公狗一般快速耸动屁股，打桩般将阴茎一下下捣进绵软高热的深处，换来难以压抑逐渐拔高的呻吟。Orm的声音很好听，这也是他年纪轻轻就做到检察官位置的原因之一，而在情欲中略带沙哑的叫床，上帝，那简直是掺了大麻的催情剂。  
“唔...呃嗯——啊......”Orm显然已经放弃挣扎，全身的肌肉都放松下来，软软瘫在被褥中任Arthur操弄，腿不时因快感抖动几下。  
含住自己阴茎的肠肉在某个节点开始绞紧，缠绵地抽吸着龟头往更深处探索，包裹茎身的肉壁开始没有规律地抽搐。而Orm已经不在呻吟，只把脸埋起来“嗬嗬”地倒气。

“要射了吗？”Arthur放慢速度用折磨人的速度抽插，听Orm哼唧一声后不满地咬咬牙，手伸到Orm和床之间掐住了他坚硬颤抖的阴茎根部。  
“唔嗯！”终于回过神，Orm眨眨眼发现视野一片模糊，他大概满眼含泪了。即将射精的欲望被骤然卡住，带来一股排尿的酸胀感。“继续啊，放开......”  
带着怒气拔出阴茎，他拉住Orm上臂让他坐起。男人浑身软塌塌地任他摆弄，一双湖蓝色的眸子蒙着水雾，眼睛半睁着像是困倦到了极致，嘴唇被他自己咬得水光红亮。高潮前被这样突然放置让Orm完全失去了主动权，他只是茫然地仰起头，希望能让Arthur开心尽快满足自己。

一根摘掉套子深色怒张的阴茎摆在他面前。  
再次迷惑地抬起头看向Arthur的眼睛，Orm这次还歪了歪头表示疑问，他显然不知道自己的举动只会进一步挑起男人的施虐欲。  
“含住。”他命令道。  
Orm愣了几秒终于反应过来，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛摇摇头。这仿佛是他坚守自我的一条底线，好像自己一旦成了“Dick Sucker”就再也回不到曾经的生活了。  
“我想你没得选择，宝贝儿。”Arthur向前顶顶腰，前端深处的透明液体蹭到Orm下巴上。  
家人和同事的脸从脑海中闪过，想到Arthur手中可能握有的证据会让他们露出什么表情，Orm就后背发凉，再加上他的身体正在一个极为难受的边缘状态，还是狠下心，舔上Arthur的阴茎。

“含住前面，操，别咬，对......就是那样，往里面吞......”指挥着Orm口交让Arthur兴致盎然，一想到那个总是在法庭上叭叭叭说些惹人心烦的嘴巴，此时正费力吃着自己的下体，那双冷漠自大的眼睛因为自己泛着水光，他就兴奋地不得了。

令人不适的腥膻味道充斥着口腔，再加上尽管有安全套的隔离，这根阴茎也是刚刚在自己屁股里来回捅过的，多少还是让Orm感到心理障碍。他抬起眼皮，看见Arthur的腹部因快感绷出肌块的线条，嘴巴半张鼻孔开大，目光中全是燃烧的欲望。他正因自己的服务而无比快乐，这个认知让Orm下腹一紧，忍不住将手偷偷伸下去握住阴茎上下滑动。  
察觉到对方的小动作，Arthur毫不留情地摁住Orm后脑勺在他嘴里来回进出。湿热的口腔因外界暴力的入侵而不自觉吮吸起来，努力吞咽要滴下来的唾液，咽喉被硬物撞击的干呕让咽壁收缩着挤压龟头，舌头也抵住马眼试图将阴茎推出去。  
“哦——老天！你真的很有天赋。”Arthur调笑道，换来不满却略带勾引的一瞪。“呼...你该加入机构，来钱可比什么检察官快多了......所有男人都会争着预约你，或许你会安排不开时间，不得不一次接待好几个人。他们一个插在你屁股里，一个占用你的嘴巴，你想呻吟却发不出声音，身上沾满了不知是谁的精液，他们没把你当成有尊严的人，这让你羞耻又兴奋。我真想看看那画面......”  
下流的描述让Orm反感的同时也带来了兴奋感，后穴更是一阵发麻吐出些液体。脑后的手松开，他忙不迭解放出嘴巴，龟头与嘴唇分离发出“啵”的一声。

Arthur吻上那张看上去合不拢的嘴巴，却被狠狠咬了口下唇，铁锈味蔓延开来，这是对之前的报复。  
Orm混杂了情欲、戒备、傲视的眼眸盯了他许久，缓缓吐出两个词。  
“Fuck me.”  
扯出个坏笑，Arthur用力将Orm推倒，拉开他的双腿就重新顶了进去。他们也不管戴没戴套的问题，柱身直接与肠肉接触，筋络分明地炙烤着Orm的内里。  
“啊...啊......轻......”之前的限制高潮让Orm的身体格外敏感，压根受不住这样的折腾。阴茎的贯穿，前列腺的麻痹，肠肉被挤压的满涨，吸吮前胸的酥痒，阴茎撸动的酸涩，还有Arthur落在身上所有不经意的碰触，通通化为快感在体内迅速堆积到让他发疯的程度。  
剧烈的颤抖中，Orm绷起脚尖，腰肢弓起，阴茎喷出两三股精液，溅在两个人胸腹上。Arthur继续握着他的柱身揉搓了几把，就看马眼处又流出一小股半透明液体。他用拇指沾了点送入口中。  
“嗯，尝起来很健康。”

Orm羞红了脸，紧紧抿住嘴唇打算不去看他，却被体内新的一阵顶弄撞得忍不住声音。  
他终于想起来Arthur是机构的best top，持久度肯定不容小觑。

之后的事他记不清了。只记得自己又高潮了一次，并且后穴在一阵异样的麻痒后吐出了一大滩粘液，从结合的部位溢出打湿了床单。他在眩晕的余韵中漫无边际地想象清洁工看到上面的印记会有什么表情。  
阴茎又淅淅沥沥流出些稀薄精液后，Arthur像是终于到了极限。他抽出下身爬上来，冲着Orm被情潮洗礼过的泛红茫然的脸蛋撸动了数下，白色浓稠的液体变带着力道喷在Orm脸上，一时间他雕塑般挺立的鼻梁，浅色的睫毛和半张的红润嘴唇上全都一片狼藉。  
他无意识伸出舌头舔了舔，尝到精液咸腥的味道。  
抽纸的声音唰唰响起，然后便是落在脸上擦拭的感觉。Orm闭上眼享受Arthur的服务。虽然第一次被人上让他的腰肌，大腿和脸颊都酸痛不已，但他还没累到不能动弹。只是这一切实在太爽了，他还想在这种快感的余波中沉浸一会，暂且不愿睁开眼面对自己被Arthur操了的事实。

“爽不爽？”  
然而这个男人还是残忍地把他拉回了现实。

Orm睁开眼，挂上那副官场的虚伪面孔，忍着肌肉的惨叫坐起来开始穿衣服。  
“...... Arthur Curry，我把钱留在前台了。”  
“不不不，你拿走吧。”Arthur笑着抓抓头发，“我难得玩的很爽，既然大家都很开心，就没必要谈钱这种事情。”  
警惕地打量他片刻，Orm决定不再就这个问题讨论。“听着，咳......这种事情只会发生一次。我知道你觉得抓住了我的把柄，但别忘了，最终掌控全局的还是我。如果你抖出了我的秘密，我自然也有办法让你的机构和一切正当非正当的组织荡然无存。”  
Arthur不以为然地耸耸肩。“我只是不明白，拼命让所有人认为你是个恐同的直男就这么重要吗？”  
“我没说自己是同性恋！直男也会偶尔跟男人上床试试的，这很常见！”  
“Fine！你说是什么就是什么吧。”

他穿戴整齐，变回那个平日的Orm Marius，提起公文包，面无表情看向Arthur。  
“如果说出任何与此相关的话，我都会让你生不如死的。”  
男人只是挑起左边被疤痕离断的眉毛。“相信我，你还会回到这里的。”  
Orm嘴角抽搐一下，打开门走了出去，回到能给自己安全感的那边世界。

他去了健身房，没有运动只洗了个澡，然后一身运动服回了家。  
到家时有些晚了，桌上摆着凉透的晚饭，Otho已经窝在小床上入睡，Mera手里拿着绘本，脸贴着儿子瘦小的肩膀也发出舒缓的呼吸声。一切仿佛与几个小时前毫无区别，但Orm心底清楚，自己的一部分被Arthur彻底摧毁了。这就是男人的目的，将他的生活摧毁，击碎他的尊严，以此来向他形成报复。  
Orm深吸一口气，默默关上卧室的灯，自己转身进了书房。他打开笔记本快速地打字，一篇新的演讲稿逐渐有了雏形。

“做你自己。诚实面对你的弱点，利用你的力量，认清你的本质。因为你越早弄明白自己是谁，你就能越早决定之后的道路该如何去走。”他咧出和善迷人的微笑，“谢谢。”

草坪上聚集的支持者爆发出一片热烈的掌声，甚至还冒出了带曲调的口哨。Orm笑着冲这些年轻的学生点点头，他从不会拒绝年轻血液充满新意的追捧。  
同时，他的余光也持续关注着广场角落那几个夹着纸板的抗议者，男人果然没在里面。安心地舒了口气，他转过头继续注视着底下的人群。  
一个身影闪过，他缓缓睁大眼睛。

Arthur Curry抱着胳膊藏在一群蹦跳欢呼的学生仔中，看着Orm的方向勾起嘴角。  
他像慢动作一样抬起右手，将两指放入口中，色情地吮吸数下又拿出来，沾满水光的手指冲这边晃了晃。

Orm迅速移开视线。  
一阵麻痒从后穴扩散开来。

 

TBC


End file.
